The size of a mans hands
by hanfan
Summary: Have you ever heard the old saying, that if a man has big hands, (or feet, or nose, etc) the so is his...) well, Hermione has, and one day she discovers that the Potions Master has really nice hands... Love story
1. Detention

A/n: Just an idea I got.  
  
Disclaimer, I don't own anything. Rating: R  
  
+++++++++++++ The size of a mans hands +++++++++++++  
  
"Miss. Granger! Perhaps you could share with us the thoughts of yours? It must be serious, making you not paying attention?" Snape's voice was cold as ice, and made Hermione jump in her set.  
  
"I'm sorry professor, I was just looking at your hands," she said "They're quite large, and." She stopped herself as she realised what she was saying. She stared down; her face was bright red. The classroom was terrible quiet.  
  
"So, " Snape said softly "You were wondering whether that old saying is true.?" "Ten point from Gryffindor for being superstitious, Miss. Granger!" Some of the Slytherins laughed.  
  
"By the way," Snape added, "How old are you, Miss Granger?" Hermione was puzzled, "I'll be eighteen next month, Sir."  
  
Snape looked upon her with a rather nasty smile. "Oh, my! 18 years old, and still you haven't figured out if there are a connection between the size of a man's hands and other part of his body? Really Miss Granger, you shouldn't be spending all your time in the library!"  
  
This time not only the Slytherins laughed, by quite a lot of the Gryffindors as well, and Hermione turned even darker red, looking embarrassed down to her table.  
  
When the class was dismissed she was the first to leave the dungeons.  
  
..........  
  
Harry and Ron asked her if she wanted to play chess with them after dinner, but she turned them down. "Sorry boys, but I still have that detention with Hagrid tonight."  
  
They nodded. "I still don't understand how you managed to get detention from Hagrid?!" Harry asked. He had been ill the day before, and hadn't seen what happened.  
  
"I know," Hermione said," I shouldn't have pushed Malfoy over the fence to the Screwts, but I just couldn't stand him touching me the way he did." She shuddered to the very thought of Malfoy's try to grasp on her breasts.  
  
"But I still think you should have told Hagrid why you acted as you did!" Ron looked angry, Hermione was shaking her head. "I just couldn't, it was too embarrassing. And he would probably just denied it."  
  
"Anyway, " She said as she rose from the table, "I better be going." At the same time Professor McGonagall approached them. "Miss Granger, I have a message for you. Hagrid is busy, so you will meet in the dungeons to see Professor Snape for your detention."  
  
Hermione swallowed, and stared at her friends with a trace of panic in her eyes. Snape! After she made such a mess of herself earlier today? Oh God, this will be hard!  
  
Harry and Ron patted her on her shoulders as she pale-faced left, to fresh up her a little before going to the dungeons.  
  
Snape watched the Gryffindor as she got the message from Minerva. She got so pale he could actually see the colour leave her face. As she left the great hall, she was pale, but was holding her head high. He sighed, during the last year she had turned into a beautiful young woman, she was no longer a child. But he hadn't noticed until she admitted that she was watching his hands. As the meaning of her words made themselves obvious to his brain, he could feel his cock harden at the very thought of his hands on her firm body.  
  
Ashamed of his own reaction, he had never reacted on a student that way before, he did an effort to humiliate her. Almost to make a statement to himself: "You're not interested Severus!"  
  
And now she was going to his dungeons for detention.When Minerva had asked him if he could be a substitute for Hagrid, he had agreed, not knowing that Hermione was the person to do detention. How could he imagine? Miss Granger? The person never doing anything wrong, and a friend of Hagrid? How on earth did she get detention from him?  
  
With a cup of coffee in his hand, he left for his office.  
  
*************  
  
"Enter!" Snape's dark voice answered as Hermione knocked his office door. Still pale in her face she entered his office. He was sitting at his desk, grading tests, and did not look up on her. She waited, and at last he lifted his head and watched her. "So", he said softly, "I never thought you of all persons would get detention from Hagrid! What did you do?"  
  
She didn't meet his gaze; she looked down and refused to answer.  
  
"Answer!" Snape ordered. "And look at me when you do!"  
  
She took a deep breath and looked into the potions Masters eyes. "I pushed Malfoy over the fence into the screwts" she said boldly.  
  
"So, " to her amazement Snape looked slightly amused, "So, that's what you did. May I ask why?"  
  
She turned her face away, "I don't want to." she muttered, again looking at the floor.  
  
"Answer me, " Snape said, "I want to know why you pushed Malfoy. Maybe Hagrid didn't bother to put pressure on you but Malfoy is a Slytherin, and therefore my responsibility."  
  
Hermione was still looking down, as she felt his hand touching her chin gently, moving her face so that their eyes met. "Tell me!" he insisted softly.  
  
She looked into his black eyes with a feeling of drowning and sighed. "He tried to pull of my robe and grasp on my breasts," She said embarrasted. The soft expression in Snape's eyes disappeared, as his face frowned. "He did WHAT?!"  
  
"You heard me," Hermione said, a bit angry "Now you now why I pushed him, Hagrid doesn't know, as I refused to tell him. I don't like Malfoy, but if Hagrid had known he would have killed him, and I don't want Hagrid to get in trouble. "  
  
Snape nodded slightly, still looking at her. God she was lovely when she was angry! Her faced got its colour back, and her eyes glowed.  
  
"Please Professor?" She said, "If you could tell me what to do?"  
  
"About Malfoy?" he asked.  
  
"No Professor," She said with a trace of smile on her face, "I can handle him, I think he learned his lesson. Nobody touches me if I don't want them to. I was thinking of my detention. Maybe we should get started?"  
  
Touch her.Snape swallowed, and showed what he wanted her to do, and placed himself at his desk again. Pretending to grade tests he watched her making a potion against boils.  
  
Hermione could feel his eyes burn on her back as she was cutting the dragon liver. It made her feel strange, warm. She could still feel her skin burn on her chin where he had touched her, made her meet his eyes. Those black eyes.  
  
Suddenly she realised that he was no longer sitting at his desk, but standing behind her, watching her actions over her shoulders. She could feel the heat of his body through her clothes and the warmth of his breath in her ear. She started to breathe a bit heavier, as the thought of how it would feel just to lean back a bit against his body?  
  
Not concentrating on her actions the knife slipped, and she cut herself in the finger. The pain made her swear, and jump backwards, into Snape's arms.  
  
Instinctively he embraced her, then turned her around. "Did you cut yourself?" he asked, and without waiting for an answer, hi lifted the hand with her wounded finger to his mouth, and put her finger into it, sucking the blood away.  
  
She gasped. Not from the pain in her finger, but from the feeling of his warm and wet tongue circling her finger, making shivers of sensation through her body.  
  
She met his black gaze a moment, but his eyes were to strong for her, she moved her own hazel eyes away, and closed them in pleasure as he moved one hand to her ear, pushing her hair behind it, and kissed her just below the ear.  
  
Her hands moved as they had their own will, embraced his neck, and caressed his hair.  
  
"Please, Professor," she moaned, as he licked her neck, "please!"  
  
"Please what?" he murmured against her neck.  
  
"Kiss me!" she whispered, but he heard, and obeyed, careful and chaste at first, but as their mouths opened and their tongues met the kiss became wilder. He was drinking her, devouring her with his mouth, as his hands pulled her tighter to his body.  
  
His kiss made her move against him, rubbing his cock against her hip. He groaned, and placed one of his hands on her ass pushing her closer.  
  
"NO!" he said, and all of a sudden he stopped, pushing himself a little bit away from her. Both breathing heavily from the deep kiss, looking at each other with eyes dark from desire. "Not like this," he panted, "Not in here!"  
  
She looked as if he had hit her; did he reject her?  
  
But before she managed to clear her mind, he lifted her up in his arms, and walked to a door in the back of his office.  
  
Hermione found herself on a large bed, with dark green silky sheets. Snape was standing beside the bed, slowly removing his robe; his eyes fixed on her. As he had removed both his robe and his shirt, and revealed a pale muscular chest, he moved towards her, seated him at her side. Still holding her gaze with his black eyes, he started to remove her clothes still very slowly.  
  
She whimpered impassioned, and he stopped abruptly. "Have you changed you mind?" he said with a husky voice.  
  
She was shaking her head, not able to speak. "Are you sure?" he asked again. "Yes," she whispered, "please, professor!"  
  
He finished the last button on her blouse, and pulled it off her, noticing her not wearing a bra. He pushed her back on the bed again, bending over her, placing hiss warm mouth on a stiff nipple.  
  
"Professor!" she gasped from the feeling. He smirked and said, "I think it's time we use each others given names, don't you think Hermione?"  
  
"Yes, Severus, oh yes!" She cried as he licked his way from her breast to her waist, and started to remove her skirt with one hand, as he at the same time caressed her thigh with the other hand.  
  
She arched against him, her hands enjoying the feeling of his skin on his back, before they wandered down on his body. She moved her hands to his crouch, rubbing his erection through the fabric, before she started to unbutton his fly.  
  
Released from unnecessary fabric they both embraced each other, for a moment just enjoying the overwhelming feeling of skin towards skin. Snape caressed her ass, then he pushed her over to her back, starting to kiss her feet. Sucking and nibbling her toes, then moving his actions to her feet, and the inside of her leg and thigh, made her moan in pleasure, and reach out her hand for his cock. Stroking it, rubbing it, and finally taking it into her mouth making him gasp in shock and sensation. She teased the tip of his cock with her tongue, making his body shiver.  
  
"Stop!" he gasped, "or I will be finished long before you. I want this to last!"  
  
He kissed her again, deep and demanding, making her whimpering of the need to be filled. She parted her legs and arched against him, and he placed himself between her legs. She could feel the tip of his cock against her opening, but he didn't push himself into her. Just touching her slightly, teasing her, until she grasped his but with her hand, as she arched against him again.  
  
"Severus, PLEASE!" she almost cried. He smirked and started to thrust his cock into the warm wet opening.  
  
Like dancers they found the rhythm, swaying against each other, him thrusting himself deeper and deeper into her. Lifting her a little bit, he placed his hand on her ass, separating the halves, moisturising his finger between her legs, then moving it towards her other opening. Circling and pushing the finger against it, he pushed it inside her, claiming her mouth with his tongue, and her two other openings with his cock and his hand.  
  
Filled with him, crushed against his body, she could feel her climax rise inside her. And as she came, calling his name, he followed, pushed over the edge by her strong orgasm.  
  
************  
  
Hermione was snuggling against his body, and as he smiled he asked her: "Well my dear, do you now have any thoughts on the size of a mans hands and other part of his body?"  
  
She smirked, "Well, no, I think I need another look."  
  
************* 


	2. Say please!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, bla, bla, bla! Rating: R  
  
############ THE SIZE OF A MANS HANDS #############  
  
Snape laid on his back, gasping for his breath, as Hermione was sitting astride of him, riding him, lifting herself up and down on his very hard cock.  
  
"Oh my God! Hermione!" he cried, as she stopped her moves, just as she had lifted herself to her highest, leaving him almost out of her.  
  
Then she lowered herself, as in slow motion, making him shiver in sensation. He lifted his hips, to thrust into her, but instead of meeting his movement, she lifted herself again, giving him no relieve.  
  
"Hermione!" he whimpered, she smirked; "Say please, Professor!"  
  
"Please Hermione, please!!!"  
  
"Well, if you say so, Professor!" she purred, and lowered herself again. As she did, he placed his hands on her hips, pulling her closer. They he rolled them over, still with him deep inside her.  
  
Not moving the lower part of his body, he grabbed, her wrists, and held her arms over her head.  
  
Not saying anything, just holding her, nailing her to the mattress, with himself deep inside of her, he just looked into her eyes, waiting.  
  
Hermione started to shiver against his body, moaning as she tried to arch against him, making him move.  
  
Now he was the one smirking; "I thought we agreed on using my first name?"  
  
"Severus!" Hermione whispered.  
  
He started to move slowly.  
  
"Say it again?"  
  
"Severus!" she moaned  
  
"YES?" he moved faster, harder.  
  
"Severus!" she moaned again, louder this time.  
  
He was thrusting himself into her, deep and hard. "I want to hear you scream my name!" he groaned.  
  
"SE-VE-RUUUUS!" she yelled as she climaxed, her cramps massaging the potions master to follow her.  
  
*****************  
  
Breathing heavily, they snuggled into each other. With Hermione on his arm, he tried to make his brain function again.  
  
He looked at the beautiful young woman at his side. So beautiful, and so____ young. Even though they had just made love, she was out of reach to him.  
  
She was all he had ever dreamed of: She was intelligent, good looking, incredible sexy, and,... She was his student..  
  
Snape sighed heavily, and started to say: "Hermione?"  
  
"Uh-mm?" She smiled.  
  
"Hermione, this, .this, er, what we did was wonderful, but." He stopped, but she finished the sentence for him: "but it wasn't very smart, right?"  
  
Snape sighed again, "No, it shouldn't have happened."  
  
He turned against her, looking into her hazel eyes, "I wont say I regret it though, it was incredible, YOU were incredible, ."  
  
He stopped as she put a finger on his lips. She smiled softly: "It was you who made me incredible, Severus!"  
  
The shade of a smile flickered over his face: "But we can't continue, Hermione!"  
  
"I know," she said, "I know. ..But i will never forget."  
  
He caressed her cheek, closing his eyes, "Neither will I."  
  
************  
  
They agreed on pretending nothing ever happened between them, although they both knew they would never forget. But as he didn't want to jeopardise her future, she didn't want to jeopardise his job as a professor.  
  
He followed her to the Gryffindor tower, sneaking a last kiss in the shades before she left.  
  
Snape watched her go through the portrait hole, feeling lonelier than he had felt in years. 


	3. Just a little late

Disclaimer: The usual. Rating: R  
  
+++++++++++++++++++ THE SIZE OF A MANS HANDS ++++++++++++++  
  
At the same time McGonagall was talking to Dumbledore. "I'm sorry to disturb you at this hour, Albus, but I've just received an owl from my sister, she is very ill. I have to go to her, but that means you will find a substitute for me and my duties.", She was obviously stressed, her hair, usually worn in a tight bun, was hanging loose.  
  
Dumbledore, still wearing a long blue night-shirt with stars on it smiled comforting to her. "Just relax Minerva, I will teach transfiguration myself, and I think Lupin can see to your duties as head of Gryffindor. Will you be gone for long?"  
  
"I don't know, " she said, "I'll send you an owl when I know. I'll be leaving first thing in the morning." Dumbledore nodded, "Say hello to your sister from me." "I will", she said, and left.  
  
*******************  
  
For two weeks everything seemed to be normal. Hermione spend most of her time reading, alone in the library, but that was nothing unusual about that.  
  
The potions master snapped and sneered to everyone, there was nothing unusual about that either.  
  
But during the third week Hermione started to change. She was restless, she tried to read, but had obviously trouble concentrating. She snapped at everyone trying to be friendly and have a conversation with her, and went off walking long hours alone in the grounds.  
  
At the end of the week she started to calm a bit, and if anyone had bothered to take a closer look, they would have discovered a trace of resignation on her face. Again she started to spend hours in the library; reading to her eyes went sore. She was trying to force her mind away from what her thoughts always stopped on.  
  
"It can't be true!" She said to herself. "I'm just a little late!", she stated to herself, ignoring the fact that she never was late, and that her breast were swollen, and that it seemed as her bladder had shrunk, causing her to use the bathroom all the time..  
  
*********************  
  
Hermione was dreaming. She was out in a small boat, on great surfs, waving up and down, making her seasick. She woke up just in time to run into the bathroom before she threw up. Leaning her for head to the cold porcelain she sighed heavily. "Not just late, definitely not just late."  
  
"Now what?" she asked herself. Should she run and tell him? "Oh Professor, I know we agreed on not bothering each other, but there have been a small change of plans." No, she could bare herself to do that.  
  
Not yet. Maybe never.  
  
Maybe she could find something in the restricted area of the library, how to get rid of it?  
  
Would she be able to go through with that? She didn't know. She had to find out if there was a possibility first. She looked at her watch; she would have to speed up to get to breakfast at time. Breakfast, she felt her stomach twist at the very thought. "Well, if nobody are to know, you have to pretend everything is normal" She told herself.  
  
**************************************  
  
Lupin was watching the headgirl of Gryffindor, pretending to eat her breakfast, but her eggs and sausages was untouched on her plate. She was very pale, and to his knowledge she had been actin like this for more than a week now. There was obviously something wrong, he would have to talk to her after their lesson afterwards.  
  
After their lesson in DADA, he called her back: "Miss Granger, may I have a word with You?" She nodded and stepped aside to let her classmate pass her.  
  
"Are you ill or something?" her teacher asked her. She didn't meet his gaze, and answered shortly, "No!"  
  
"Are you sure?" Lupin asked, looking at her, trying to make her look into his eyes. "I've noticed that you've been skipping breakfast more than a week, and you are very pale."  
  
"I'm okay" she said quickly, "I'm just dieting, may I go?"  
  
The werewolf sighed, "Yes Miss Granger, you may go, just remember, with McGonagall to see her sister, I'm the head of your house, you may come and see me any time, OK?"  
  
"OK!" she muttered, and fled.  
  
Lupin looked after her with a thoughtful expression on his face. There was something wrong, he could tell, but he didn't know what. Of course he could ask Dumbledore for help, but given the responsibility as head of Gryffindor, he wanted to at least try to solve this on his own.  
  
"Snape!" he thought. Not that they were best friends, but Snape had been head of Slytherin for ages, maybe he knew how to get teenage girls to tell their secret problems. 


	4. Rude werewolf

Disclaimer: still don't own anything.. Rating: R  
  
***************** THE SIZE OF A MANS HANDS ********************  
  
"I'm doomed," Lupin said, "Minerva is going to kill me, Severus?"  
  
"Don't worry," Snape said dryly, "She will be to busy castrating me."  
  
"That's nothing more than you deserve, how in the name of Merlin could you be so stupid to shag her?!"  
  
Hermione turned her head and looked at the Werewolf; "Thank you, Professor," she said weakly, "You have just turned the most wonderful experience of my life into something filthy."  
  
Lupin blushed, but didn't stop, he was still furious at Snape: "How could this happen?"  
  
Severus looked at Hermione, she met his gaze, and murmured; Well, I was serving detention, and, er, it sort of just happened."  
  
Remus was now almost purple in his face, "Just happened!" he spat, "Such things don't just happen! Unless you both happened to be naked during detention, and you accidentally fell on his dick!?"  
  
Hermione just gaped at him, she had never heard Lupin be so angry or use such foul language.  
  
Snape turned his face to Lupin, "If you ever insult Hermione that way again, You don't have to worry about Minerva killing you, you'll wish for it.." He threatened, and Remus backed away, muttering "sorry!"  
  
Hermione looked at the two angry men, and suppressed a giggle; "Although I'm truly flattered, I think you're both a little late protecting my honour?"  
  
They looked at each other, and turned to her, with a bit sheepish expression on their faces. "You're right," Severus nodded. "What is done, is done. The question next is what do we do now?"  
  
Hermione stared at her feet, and didn't say anything. "I don't know." She whispered. "What were you planning to do?" Snape asked softly. "To keep it and not telling me? Don't you think I would've guessed it was mine?"  
  
She still didn't meet his gaze, and he paled more than usual as he realised: "Merlin, Hermione! You were going to take it away, and not telling me?!"  
  
Hermione nodded silently. "Yes, I planned that at first. I found the recipe to a potion in the restricted area. But it contained several ingredients that I didn't have. And I couldn't very well go and ask you, could I?"  
  
Snape looked at her, and could prevent himself from sneering: "Why didn't you just break in and take it, it wouldn't have been the first time?"  
  
Hermione shuddered, "I didn't dare. I was afraid of getting caught, because then I had to tell you. And I knew you would get mad at me, and I'm so sorry making a mess of everything!"  
  
She started to cry. Severus knelt in front of her, embracing her and stroked her hair. "Hey, I'm not angry now, am I?"  
  
"Ye-hes, You-ho are!" She sobbed in his arms.  
  
"Hermione!" Severus patted her back, "I'm not angry, I'm upset, not because you're pregnant, but because you didn't tell me!"  
  
"Do you really want to take it away?" he asked quietly.  
  
"NO-O-HO!" She sobbed even more. "But I don't want you to loose your job, and I don't know how to finish school, and I don't want to push a baby you don't want on to you."  
  
"Why do you think I don't want the baby?" he said, a bit puzzled.  
  
She looked at him, "Well, the way you treat the first years doesn't exactly give the impression of you as a man loving children?"  
  
"No, not until they reach puberty!" Remus replied, and startled them both, as they had forgotten he was there.  
  
"Don't be rude!" The Potions master sneered. And turned back to Hermione who said more "And I thought that if you wanted children, you would probably have had them long ago!"  
  
Severus sighed, "Hasn't it sprung into your mind that I haven't had the chance?"  
  
"Why not?" Hermione asked, and again the werewolf interrupted them "Because nobody wanted to get near enough to the greasy git to conceive a baby before, that's why!"  
  
"FUCK!" Severus swore and turned to Lupin, who stuttered as he backed away, "Sorry, I know, You've already done that."  
  
"What's the matter with you?" the Potions Master barked at his colleague. "She's in trouble, I'm in trouble, and, Yes, you will probably also be in trouble when Minerva and Dumbledore find out, so will you please try to behave?!"  
  
Lupin fell into a chair as he backed of from Snape. "I'm sorry" he said, "It just slipped off my tongue!"  
  
He sighed and turned to Hermione, "So basically it comes down to that you want to keep the baby?" She nodded  
  
"Why?" Lupin asked. "I'm not trying to make you take it away, but you ought to know why you want to keep the baby, because you'll have ha hard time forward of you, if you're keeping it." "She wont be going through it alone, you know." Severus said quietly.  
  
Hermione sighed, "I think that the main reason I want to keep it, is that I don't know if I'll get another chance. My parent had to try for years to get me; I'm their only child. If I take this away, then I wont be able to forgive myself taking away the gift they straggled so hard to get."  
  
"Right," said Remus his voice sounded strangely muffled. Then he asked Snape the same question: "Do you want to keep it, Severus?"  
  
Severus didn't look at him, his eyes were fixed at Hermione: "She's right, it's a gift."  
  
"Thank God!" Remus sighed, "Now I have fulfilled my duties as head of her house, when it comes to finding out what's wrong, and to make the father take his part of the responsibility! The next thing is worse then, for all of us."  
  
"W-what?" Hermione stuttered.  
  
"We have to inform Dumbledore, and McGonagall!", Lupin said.  
  
Hermione swallowed, her throat suddenly felt dry as Sahara, and she could see Severus felt the same way. "Not only them" she coaxed, "my parents too."  
  
{Great!} Severus said to himself, {now there is two more people who want to kill me! Voldemort will have to line up!}  
  
*********************************  
  
A/N: Sorry for the rude behaviour of Lupin, I don't know what has gotten into him..(Hm, maybe his jealous?).And again: YES I know my spelling is BAAAAAD, 


	5. Telling Dumbledore

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything... Rating: R  
  
A/n: Mari-Sue, yes , I intend to finish the story this time unless somebody tell fanfiction that I have only changes the rating and not the story. Potions Mistress, No, you are not crazy, I was deleted when FanFiction removed the NC17 stories. Yes I thought something was missing too between chapter 3 and 4, but I have saved it as chapter 3 and 4 at my disc, and I cant find the in between conversation Lupin and Snape are having. Sorry! Marajade179, Ariana Althena Evergreen, thank you for reviewing!  
  
********************* THE SIZE OF A MANS HANDS *************************  
  
Hermione was making breakfast at her parent's house, bacon and eggs. As she was breaking the eggs and putting them into the frying pan, one of them wouldn't break. She tried harder, and suddenly it broke, and a small human embryo fell into the pan, it caught fire, and Hermione screamed..  
  
Hermione woke up by her own screams. What a terrible dream! She caressed her belly; it felt as usual. She was 15 weeks pregnant, and she wasn't sick any longer. She felt fine, in fact, she could almost forget she was pregnant from time to time.  
  
But what an awful dream!? She guessed it was because she had the most intense month ever. After the conversation with Snape and Lupin, they had gone to see Dumbledore.  
  
She had been terrified, but he was his usual sparkling self:  
  
"Hello dear! So you have finally told him? Splendid! I was wondering when you were going to share the news with him! Or me."  
  
Hermione stared at him: "You knew?!"  
  
The blue eyes glittered behind the glasses," Well my dear you may say I had my suspicions."  
  
"And did you suspicions include me also?" The Potions Master's voice was hoarse.  
  
"Well." The headmaster cocked his head, looking at the black haired man.  
  
"Why didn't you fire me?!" Snape busted out.  
  
Dumbledore looked at the three people in front of him.  
  
The werewolf, Dada-teacher, and substitute Head of Gryffindor, he was a bit pale, as he probably felt guilty of not discovering what was wrong with Hermione.  
  
Then there was the Potions Master, also paler than usual, (impressively enough), knowing that he had broken the rules, by letting himself be involved sexually with a student. What Snape didn't know, was that his feelings towards Hermione were literally glowing. Every time he looked at the girl, he got this concerned, protective look on his face, giving it an unusual soft expression.  
  
And the girl? She looked terrible. Pale, dark shades under her eyes, obviously terrified, thinking about her own future, her baby's, and the fact that her actions maybe had ruined her lovers future as well. She was stumbling and rocking, obviously nearly falling, and before Dumbledore managed to tell them to sit, she fainted.  
  
Snape caught her just before she hit the floor, and carried her to a coach in the corner of Dumbledores office. She came to not long after; looking a bit disoriented, but not longer so pale.  
  
Snape stroked her cheek. "Hermione, when was the last time you had something to eat?"  
  
Lupin answered, "She hasn't eaten properly for weeks, Severus!"  
  
Hermione closed her eyes, leaned her head to Snape's hand. "I just get sick every time I try to eat. What ever I eat, it just comes back up again."  
  
"Here!" Dumbledore was standing behind Snape, handing something to them, "try this!"  
  
It was dry biscuits, and tea. "Eat it slowly, It will help, I promise!"  
  
The doubt must have been written over her face, and the old man smiled and said, "You're not the first pregnant woman at this school you know!"  
  
Hermione and Snape blushed, and as she took one of the biscuits, and started to put small pieces into her mouth, she could her Lupin murmur:  
  
"But I guess she's the first to get knocked up by a teacher."  
  
"LUPIN!", Dumbledore sounded all of a sudden angry. "That was unnecessary!"  
  
"She is not the first to, as you so "nicely" expressed it, get knocked up of a teacher. Some of our greatest wizards have been the result of such connections. Hermione, your baby, I have no doubt, it will be a witch or wizard of great powers, since you both are great."  
  
Her sighed and continued, "This doesn't mean that I approve in the connection between a student or a teacher.  
  
But first of all, Miss Granger is above the age of consent.  
  
Second, it's a bit late to react now.  
  
Hermione and Snape gave an unison sigh of relief  
  
"However, "Dumbledore continued:. " Of course I could expel you, Miss Granger,"  
  
She shuddered, and Dumbledore continued, as Snape put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.  
  
"And, I could fire you, Severus, but I don't think it would solve anything."  
  
Snape bowed his head in relief. He was sure he could get another job quite easily, but to be guilty in Hermione getting expelled?.. He realised that the headmaster still was talking.  
  
"As I said, firing and expelling you, will be a terrible thing to do to the little baby, who truly is innocent in all this. So, I'm allowing the two of you to stay, if you agree to my demands."  
  
"Which are?" Snape asked suspiciously, as he knew that the old man had an odd sense of humour.  
  
"When is your baby due, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked and ignored The Potions master.  
  
She stuttered, "I'm 11 weeks pregnant Sir, I guess that means it will be due in may"  
  
"Right" the headmaster said, "I want you to get married, but I want you to keep it as a secret for a time. Miss Granger will stay in her dorm as usual, that way no non will suspect her to get benefits from being married to a teacher."  
  
"But," Hermione and Snape said together,  
  
Dumbledore ignored them both. "Its also an aspect of security in this, I don't suspect that Voldemort will enjoy the idea of Severus getting married to one of Harry Potters best friends."  
  
This time they didn't object, as what the headmasters said made sense. Hermione suppressed a giggle: "Does this mean that I will marry professor Snape, but stay in my dorm as if nothing ever happened, pretending I'm not pregnant, and then be bullied around by him in potions as usual, to make nobody suspicious?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"The perfect start to every marriage" Lupin said ironic, and this time nobody objected to what he said.  
  
*************  
  
Then Hermione realised something:  
  
"Does keeping our marriage and my pregnancy a secret mean that I can't tell Harry, Ron and Ginny?" she asked "they are my closest, and to be honest; only friends. I always thought they would be present when I got married. And I might need their support later on."  
  
Snape grimaced, it wasn't exactly his dream to have Potter and the two Weasleys present in his wedding, but he understood Hermione. He looked at the headmaster, who nodded. "Your three friends have several times proved their capacity of keeping a secret, I think that will be possible.  
  
I suggest the two of you be getting married during the Christmas holiday. Then I will arrange for your friends to stay during the holidays, and that no other students are staying this year. I'm sure we can arrange for you parents to come here as well."  
  
"Ouch!" Hermione coughed, "My parents! They will probably kill me, and castrate the professor!"  
  
Lupin made an odd noise, trying not to laugh or to say another rude sentence in front of the headmaster.  
  
Dumbledore just looked at the werewolf, and said calmly to Hermione. "They'll calm down, of course they will get angry at first, but they are getting a grandchild! After what I understand, they know that this might be your only chance, surely they won't object to you having the baby!"  
  
**********  
  
He had been right, Hermione thought to herself, as she lay in her bed, not able to sleep after that horrible dream. At first they were angry, her father had nearly attacked Snape!  
  
Hermione giggled to herself at the memory of her mother asking; "Hermione, how could this happen!"  
  
"Well, the usual way, I think." Hermione had answered whitout thinking, making her pale husband-to-be, blush as a tomato, together with her parents.  
  
But then they had calmed down, and now it seemed as they were looking forward to the wedding, and to get a grandchild to spoil."  
  
***************  
  
The one, who really got angry, was, as they had expected, Professor McGonagall. She had been so angry she'd hexed a full bodybind on Snape. Then she had yelled at him until she lost her voice. Surprisingly enough, there was Lupin who had made her calm down, He had whispered something in her ear, which had made her unlock Snape, and hug Hermione!  
  
Afterwards she had acted as she had tried to make a pair of Snape and Hermione all the time, being unbelievable supportive.  
  
************  
  
Hermione stretched in her bed, her back was aching. If her back was giving her trouble already, just 15 weeks pregnant, how would it feel like when she got really heavy? Hermione sighed. Now she had to go to the bathroom again!  
  
*************  
  
Hermione emptied her bladder, and wiped herself with a piece of toilet- paper. By coincidence she looked at the paper afterwards. Her stomach went cold; it was pink! It wasn't supposed to be pink, it was supposed to be wet, not pink. ..  
  
She tried again, with a new piece of paper. Again it was pink, but a bit darker this time, more red.  
  
****************  
  
Snape woke up by the knocking of his door. He looked at his watch; it was bloody 3 in the morning! What dunderhead would possible be stupid enough to wake him up at this hour?  
  
Cursing to himself he opened the door. "Yes!" he barked. Then he saw the pale face of the girl in front him. "Hermione! Are you all right? Is there anything wrong?"  
  
She had a trace of panic in her eyes: "Severus, I'm bleeding!"  
  
******************************* 


	6. MedKjærlighetskalsmertenovervinnes!

Disclaimer: same as the other chapters.  
  
Rating: R  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^* THE SIZE OF A MANS HAND *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Severus, I'm bleeding!"  
  
For a moment he just looked at her, the pale girl in the dark, outside his door. Then he reacted, hauled her up into his arms and carried her to the infirmary.  
  
"Poppy!, Poppy!" he yelled as he kicked the door open. {Where is that stupid woman? She can't be asleep NOW?!} He mused, lowering Hermione on the nearest bed.  
  
At the same moment Madam Pomfrey turned up in her nightgown, blushing a bit as she was trying to pull her robe around herself.  
  
As the headmaster came stumbling out of her room also trying to "get decent" Severus understood why she blushed.  
  
{I bloody don't believe it! She is younger than me, and he is 120!!!} Snape thought, before she asked him what was wrong.  
  
"She's bleeding Poppy!" his voice was strained, "please, don't let her loose her child!"  
  
Hermione, who had been silent since he lifted her in his arms, said:  
  
"It might be the best solution Severus, We're still not married, and if I loose the baby, you don't have to go through with the marriage you know.» Her voice was weak. She was having a lot of pain now.  
  
Snape turned away from the mediwitch, and looked at his tormented fiancée. "How dare you suggest such a thing!" He was really angry "Do you really think I would let you down like that? The wedding is on, no matter what! You don't get rid of me that easily! -And besides, you are not going to loose the baby! Isn't that right?" He turned back to the mediwitch who now was scanning Hermione's body with her wand.  
  
"Yes," Madam Pomfrey answered, "and no."  
  
The others looked at her with similar confused expressions on their faces.  
  
"I - I don't think I understand?" Hermione asked, her voice was husky from the pain.  
  
"Hermione, dearest," Madam Pomfrey started, "You are not having one baby inside you, but two. It's twins."  
  
"Twins?!" Hermione and Severus said at the same time, looking at each other with a trace of pride in their eyes.  
  
It vanished as the mediwitch continued: "Unfortunately one of the babies are dead, and it must have been dead for several weeks. Your body is trying to get rid of the dead baby, to be able to save the other. Because the other is safe and alive!"  
  
"But, but?" Again the scared parents-to-be talked as one voice. Severus shut his mouth and allowed Hermione to go on: "But if I'm having twins, will not the miscarriage of one kill the other?"  
  
"No my dear, They are not from the same egg-cell, You and your baby will probably be fine, but I'm warning you, It will be painful, because I cannot give you anything against the pain, that will affect the living baby as well. "  
  
Severus got even paler than his usual appearance. He could see that Hermione was in a lot of pain already, would it be worse?  
  
He turned to Dumbledore, who was keeping himself in the background, pretending not to be there, "Can't you do anything?" Snape said to the older wizard, with hope and trust in his voice.  
  
The old man shook his head, looking sad. "No, this is not my area to help. I don't have what it takes."  
  
Hermione was moaning and whimpering in pain in her bed, and Severus turned to her again. He placed himself at her bedside, holding her tiny hand in his. Murmuring silly and reassuring words to her as the contractions raged through her body, he felt more helpless than he ever had.  
  
Then all of a sudden the knowledge came to him, like someone had hit him in the head:  
  
He gave a wave with his wand, and muttered: "Med-kjærlighet-skal-smerten- overvinnes!» then he framed her face with his hands, and leaned forward, placing his forehead to hers.  
  
He gasped, and closed his eyes as her pain flowed over him like a wave from the sea. His whole body tensed, as all of her pain now left her body, and filled his body instead.  
  
For over an hour he held her like that, not saying a word, taking all of her pain from her contractions, until they finally stopped, allowing them both to breath normally again.  
  
Green in his face due to the pain, he lowered her head to the pillow, sleeping. Then he stumbled to his feet, and walked stiffly out to the bathroom.  
  
He didn't bother to close the door, and as Madam Pomfrey was cleaning Hermione up, she and the headmaster could hear the Potions Master empty his stomach because of the pain.  
  
Without a word he came back in, stopped by Hermione's bed, stroked her cheek, and without a look on the other he asked. "Will she be OK?"  
  
"They're fine, both she and the baby." Madam Pomfrey said, looking at him as she wanted to ask something, but the headmaster held her back.  
  
"Good!" Snape whispered, before he laid himself on the nearest bed and fainted.  
  
****************  
  
Madam Pomfrey turned to her very old lover as they were back in her chambers: "What was he doing, what was that?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled, his blue eyes sparkled more than usual, as his glasses were placed not on his nose, but on the nightstand. : "Severus performed the strongest magic there is, Poppy, its called LOVE!"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
A/n: Dumbledore & Madam Pomfrey?! That shocked even me, I didn't plan that, he just appeared out of her bedroom!.. 


	7. Hiccup! the wedding!

A/n: as usual: I CAN'T SPELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But I think the story is quite good though.  
  
Disclaimer: the usual, Rating, same as always..  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ THE SIZE OF A MANS HAND ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hermione woke up, the pain was gone, and she felt warm and safe. At first she couldn't remember what had happened, she felt so safe and warm, loved and wanted, like when Severus was holding her. But still she knew she was alone in her bed.  
  
But this wasn't her bed? She opened her eyes and realised she was in the hospital-wing.  
  
{The baby?!}  
  
She thought in panic, rising herself to sit in the bed, now remembering the bleeding, the pain, and the dead twin.  
  
Then she felt it.  
  
Deep inside her, like a fish moving its tail, she felt the remaining baby moving. Like it wanted to say:  
  
"Relax mother, I'm still here!"  
  
It was the first time she felt the baby move, and relieved and happy she fell back on the bed, tears of joy and relief poured from her closed eyes down her cheeks.  
  
"Hermione?" A husky voice from the bed at her left side startled her. Severus. "Are you still in pain?" he rose from his bed with a worried expression on his face.  
  
"No!" she sobbed, "I'm just so happy!"  
  
He looked puzzled, "Hermione, you do remember what happened? Don't you?"  
  
He asked quietly, with a worried tone in his voice. He was afraid her mind was hurt from the experience of loosing a baby, blocking out what really happened, and he didn't know how to tell her that she had lost a baby, if she didn't remember.  
  
She smiled through the tears: "Yes, Severus, I remember that I lost one of the babies, I guess it's inappropriate of me to be happy. But the other, Severus, he just moved! He's alive!"  
  
Severus stared at her. He didn't know what was amazing him most, the fact that the baby obviously was fine, or the fact that Hermione unconsciously had called the baby "he".  
  
"He?" the Potions Master croaked. "It's a "he"?"  
  
Hermione looked at him quiet, her eyes were big when she realised what she had said. She closed her eyes and put her hand on her belly. Stroking it slow, still with her eyes closed, like she was looking inside her self. Then she smiled, and opened her eyes, meeting Snape's black with her own brown gaze. "Yes, it's a boy!"  
  
The Potions Master stepped closer; his vision was all of a sudden blurred. Now he was the one having his eyes filled with joyful tears. He sat down on the side of her bed; his big hand was shaking slightly, as he touched the fine arch of her belly. Resting his hand on her, he winked the tears away, "A boy?" he whispered. She nodded.  
  
"Hermione! I thought I was loosing you both!" He started to cry for real.  
  
"I know!" she said, pulling his head to rest in her arms, caressing his hair. "I know."  
  
**********  
  
"She's not coming!" Severus Snape, The Potions Master at Hogwarts, was not looking as his usual cold self. "She has run away, I know it!"  
  
Paler that usual, but with his cheeks flushing nervously, he was pacing around him self in the Great Hall.  
  
"Relax!" Lupin was trying to get a hold on the nervous groom, but every time he was close; Severus shifted direction, and kept pacing around, like a big black panther in a cage.  
  
"Why on earth should she marry a nasty old professor like me?!, of course not, she has fled, I know it!" He was waving his arm, not even noticing that he was almost knocking Lupin down.  
  
"I wouldn't blame her, " The werewolf muttered, then he shouted: "Will you stand at least stand still for a second, you old fool?!"  
  
"What?" Snape swirled around looking at Lupin as it was the first time he realised he was there.  
  
"Will you please calm down Severus?" The werewolf grabbed Snape by his arms; to be sure he didn't start pacing again. "She isn't here because she isn't supposed to be here in at least half an hour yet. She is getting dressed, she wants to get married to you, and she is not running away. Now will you please sit down, you're making us all very dizzy the way you're pacing around the room!"  
  
Severus looked at Lupin with a confused expression on his face, as the werewolf led him to a chair, and pushed him down.  
  
"She's just getting dressed?" he asked.  
  
Lupin nodded.  
  
"She's not running away?"  
  
Lupin shook his head.  
  
"She wants to get married to me?"  
  
"Strangely enough, yes!" The werewolf replied dryly.  
  
Snape sighed with a silly smiled on his face. "She wants to get married to me!"  
  
"Unbelievably, isn't?" Lupin smiled, and shook his head again.  
  
Being the Best man to such a nervous wreck, was a hard job.. He smiled to himself; he had been surprised when Snape had asked him to be the best man, and to be honest, a bit honoured. But as Snape said, he didn't really have any friends, he definitely didn't want to ask Malfoy! And It was Lupin who had made him aware if Hermione situation.  
  
At the same time Dumbledore approached them, his blue eyes twinkling. "Nervous groom?" he asked with amusement.  
  
"The most nervous groom in history!",  
  
Lupin stated, and the two men watched with amusement the usually cold Potions Master biting his nails!  
  
Dumbledore chuckled, and waved his wand. All of a sudden he had a glass of whiskey in his hand.  
  
"Here, Severus, drink this!"  
  
"Thank you!" Snape said, and without looking on the glass, he poured it down. Immediately he started to cough, and looked confused at Dumbledore.  
  
"Fire-whiskey, not water!" Dumbledore answered the question in Snape's eyes.  
  
"I'll give you another one, but unless you want to pass out during the ceremony, I suggest you sip this one!"  
  
Severus nodded silently, and did as he was told.  
  
***********  
  
A few minutes later he rose from his chair and gasped as Hermione approached. She was stunningly beautiful, in Gryffindor-red dressrobes, her hair hanging loose, all the way to the small of her back. Her father walking at her left side, dressed in a muggle tuxedo, looking down at his daughter with just as much pride as Severus was glowing in his own eyes.  
  
Behind them came Ginny in a Slytherin-green dress, she looked at Snape, and winked at him and smiled, but he didn't even notice, all he could see was his beautiful bride.  
  
"ahem!" Dumbledore had risen and cleared his voice. "Friends! It's time!"  
  
"Huh?" Severus tore his gaze away from Hermione. "What?"  
  
Ginny giggled, and Lupin rolled his eyes.  
  
"The ceremony, your wedding, for Merlin's sake!" Lupin whispered to Snape, who pulled himself together, and offered Hermione his arm as they turned to Dumbledore.  
  
With a feeling of awe they looked at each other, as the stepped into the golden pentagram the headmaster had made visible on the floor, waving his wand.  
  
The head master standing in "head of the star", the best man and the maid of honour in each "arm" of the star, and the bride and groom in each "leg".  
  
"Dear children!" Dumbledore started.  
  
Hiccup!  
  
Dumbledores eyes twinkled behind his glasses, and he started again: "Dear children!"  
  
Hiccup!  
  
They all turned to look at the usually pale groom, who now was bright red in his face. Every person in the great hall was very silent.  
  
Hiccup!  
  
Snape had an expression of despair in his face. "Please Sir!, it's the fire- whiskey!"  
  
A snort from Lupin gave away that the best man had just as much trouble as the giggling maid-of-honour had, trying not to laugh...  
  
"Please Sir!"  
  
Hiccup!  
  
Now the bride snorted too, and finally the headmaster had mercy on the blushing groom, waved his wand over his head, and Severus stopped hiccuping.  
  
"Dear children! " The headmaster started again. This time he was able to finish the ceremony, without any disturbances.  
  
The bride and the groom gave each other their vows to love each other not only for the rest of their lives, but in eternity and in death. the only sound audible besides their voices was the moved sobbing of Hermione mother and McGonagall.  
  
"You may kiss your bride Severus!" the headmaster finished.  
  
"I may?", Snape answered, breathless from the feeling of awe rushing through him when he looked at the beautiful young wife of his.  
  
Dumbledore laughed, " yes! And if you don't hurry, I will!."  
  
Severus gave him a dark look of warning, and kissed his wife softly. After a short while, he felt someone sticking a finger in his back. He turned around, and looked into the laughing faces of Lupin, Harry and Ron. "Come on, now it's our turn!"  
  
To their great surprise, and to amusement to the other people in the great hall, Snape grabbed Lupin with a wicked smile on his face, pulled him close, and kissed him on the mouth. The two students paled and backed away.  
  
"Come to think of it," Ron stuttered, "A simple handshake will probably do as well."  
  
******************  
  
A/n: I know Snape are a bit out of character, but most men are when they are getting married.. 


	8. Weddingnight

A/n: Hello and thank you to everybody who reviewed! I'm honoured! And yes, I know that there is a chapter is missing, I've lost it. If someone has a copy from the last time it was posted, they could mail it to me maybe? hanfan@organizer.net  
  
Disclaimer and rating, same as always.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ THE SIZE OF A MANS HANDS ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Wedding-night.just the word is enough to get one exited.,» Snape thought as he guided his bride to his chambers. Closing the door behind them, he charmed the door with a silencing, and a locking charm, to be sure they would not be disturbed.  
  
"We have done this before", he told himself, "Why am I nervous now?" He knew the answer, last time they made love, no one knew, it was just their secret. Now everybody in the castle knew what they were about to do. Besides, the other time had been the best sex in his life, and he did believe it had been really good for Hermione as well. How could he live up to the expectations?  
  
A noise from Hermione made him look at her. She looked just as nervous as he felt. He smiled at her, "Well, they all know that we are doing it this time.» she couldn't help herself from smiling back to him. "Yes, they sure do," she nodded, with her face as red as her dress.  
  
"Are you nervous?" he asked, moving closer to her. She didn't meet his gaze, red-faced; she looked at her feet. Not able to find her voice, she just nodded.  
  
"Why?" he asked, as he was embracing her, and brushing her temple with his lips. She murmured something against his chest.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"I have changed." she said, "My body has changed, you might not like it."  
  
"WHAT?!" Severus looked at her in shock.  
  
She misunderstood why he was shocked. "It's true, I'm sorry Severus, I look fat, and my waist." Her voice fainted.  
  
"Hermione!" Severus framed her face with his hands, and forced her to look at him. "Don't you understand?"  
  
She winked confused.  
  
"Of course your body has changed! You are pregnant, what do you expect? You are pregnant with MY child, should I love you less just because of that?" he sounded almost angry. But then his voice softened, "Hermione, I love you no matter how you look. We have shared so much the last month, please don't turn shy on me now!?"  
  
He followed the contour of her lip whit his thumb, making her shiver and close her eyes. Then he bent down and kissed her fore head, breathed warm on her eyelids before he kissed them. As his hands left her face, his lips followed, blowing careful in her ear, causing her to gasp as he bit her earlobe softly. He pushed her hair away from her neck, and started do place small kisses all the way down to her collarbone. At the same time he started to unbutton her dressrobes in the back, exposing soft warm skin to hid hands. When he had finished all the buttons, he slid his warm hand inside the dress, placing his hand on her round end, pulling her closer to his hard and warm body. She could feel his hard length press against her belly, making her moan in his ear.  
  
For a while he held her like that, just rocking his erection against her making her fell how much he wanted her, how much he needed her. Then he helped her out of her dress, and underwear, until her whole body was exposed to him.  
  
He gasped for his breath looking at her. Just looking at her, he could feel his cock throbbing, getting harder, and filling with more blood. The sight of the beautiful young woman draw him close to the edge, like he was a teenager who would come just form the sight of a naked woman.  
  
Still a bit shy, but flushed with want and need, she stood before him. Her eyelids heavy and lips swollen from his kisses. Her breasts, a bit bigger than what he remembered, because of the pregnancy, her fine arched belly hiding his child, her hips perfectly rounded.He moaned quietly.  
  
"Perfect!" he whispered, "You are so perfect!"  
  
She smiled "My turn!" she said, and lifted her hand to his hair. Pushing it behind his ear, feeling its softness. Then she let her hand slide down to his shoulder; caressing his chest, pinching his nipple through his shirt, and making him gasp for air. She started to unbutton his shirt with one hand, and reached for his slim hips with the other hand. She could feel the heat of his body, as she slowly stroked his strong thigh. Downward on the outside of his hip, then slowly she started to stroke upward on his inner thigh, making him moan in expectation. As her small hand reached its target, and started to rub his so very hard erection through the fabric, his eyes fluttered shut.  
  
"Oh Merlin! " he whispered, as she was finished with his shirt, and now started to unbutton his trousers. He leaned his head on hers, biting his lips, and clenching his fist to gain control of himself. How could this young woman make him loose so much of the control he usually prided himself of?  
  
Finally all clothes where off, and he pushed her gently on to the bed. He kneeled beside her on the bed, devouring her with his eyes. With one hand he started to stroke her body, making her shiver, and her nipples harden.  
  
"Mine!" he said with pride in his voice, "you're mine!"  
  
She smiled and nodded, "yours!"  
  
He bent down and sucked her nipple into his mouth. The pregnancy had made it darker, larger, and more sensitive, and she gasped and arched up against him as he bit it carefully. Squeezing her other breast with his hand, he made her moan, and rub her legs together, fisting her hands in his hair.  
  
"Oh God! Severus!"  
  
He chuckled, and slid his other hand between her legs, into the soft and warm wetness between them. Gently he started to rub the little nub of pleasure, and at the same time sucking and licking and squeezing her breasts.  
  
"Aaargh!" she screamed, and then she started to say a lot of nonsense, sounding like music to Severus' ears: "OhmygodIdontbeliveitsnotpossibleopleasepleaseitssogoodohgod, Oh, GOD!"  
  
She screamed as she came violently. The spasms of her body made her shiver hard against his hand. And he could feel how the whole belly hardened against him.  
  
She snuggled into his arms, he could still the spasms in her body, and her belly was so hard!  
  
"Hermione?" he whispered, "your belly, it's so hard, are you sure it's OK?"  
  
"What?" she asked lazily.  
  
"We aren't hurting the baby are we?"  
  
She smiled assuring to him. "No, its OK, I asked Poppy this morning to be sure. My womb is supposed to be hard when I'm coming. It always does actually, but when I'm not pregnant it doesn't show.Lucky me, now I have a lot to come with."  
  
They smiled to each other.  
  
"You were wonderful!" he whispered.  
  
"We're not finished yet, are we?" she smiled, and pushed him onto his back.  
  
********************** 


	9. Crazy cravings

A/n:  
  
Warning: I can't spell!!!!!!!!!!!! And on this computer I don't have any programme correcting my spelling, 8or my grammar, and I'm too lazy to use a beta.) so please forgive me for my spelling, and try to concentrate on the story! Please?  
  
Disclaimer, Still don't own anything..  
  
Rating: R  
  
*************THE SIZE OF A MANS HAND************  
  
Severus turned in bed; he had never realized how big and empty his bed was. But now, trying to sleeep there alone, his bed felt so empty.  
  
His thoughts drifted back to Christmas, and his weddingnight. At the thought of his young wife he smiled, all though it was a sad smile. The night had been wonderful, but too short, and when the holiday was over, Dumbledore had insisted on Hermione returning to her dorm, leaving Severus to try to find his sleep on his own.  
  
He sighed heavily; he missed her so much! They had spent the whole Christmas breake together, and he had gotten sort of used to her company. Never before had he enjoyed the constant company of another person like he had with his young wife. They had spent a lot time in bed, of course, but he didn't miss her for the sex only. They had shared thoughts, oppinions, had conversated with each other for hours, discussed potions, magic, or more simple things as favourite food etc.  
  
Before they got married he usually spent his evenings correcting homework, reading about the newest discoverys in potions and DADA, and he used to feel perfectly happy about it. But now theese activities didn't appeal to him any longer. He didn't want to read alone, he wanted to read the latest article with his young wife!  
  
And he certently didn't want to go to sleep alone, he could still smell her scent on the pillows, or at least he could make himself believe he could, all though the damn house elves had changed on his bed since Hermione moved back to the Gryffindore tower.  
  
He closed his eyes and tried to sleep again, but someone knocking on his door interrupted his sleep. He sighed, and tried to will away the one outside his door, but another knock made him realise thar it was not working. He opened his eyes and went out of the bed.  
  
He opened the door, and looked into to the dark and empty corridore. Empty?  
  
"Hello?" he asked the darkness "Is there anybody out there?"  
  
He heard the movement of soft fabric, and Potters face came into vision, floating in the air.  
  
"Potter?" The Potions Master spat his name out, and then he was struck with feare.  
  
"Hermione, is she all right?"  
  
Harry stuttered, "Er, yes, I was just wondering, if you by any chance had any chocolate?"  
  
"WHAT?!" Snape yelled, and the young student in front of him whinced. "Is this some kind of joke? It's past midnight, and you're waking me up to ask me if I have any chokolate?"  
  
"Sorry, Sir!" Harry looked at his own feet, but you see, Hermione.."  
  
Snape interrupted him, "What about Hermione!?" He sounded a bit worried now, perhaps there was something wrong with her after all, .?  
  
"Well, you know how pregnants often wakes up with the most crazy needs?" Harry asked his teacher carefully, and Snape nodded, and Harry found his courrage to continue. "Well, Ron told me that when his mother was expecting Ginny she had the habit of craving pickled slugs in the middle of the night, so I guess we're lucky, but."  
  
"Will you get to the point!?" again he was interrupted by his teacher.  
  
"Sorry, Professor, The point is that Hermione have started to crave chokolate in the night, she has been waking us up all week, and well, we're out: No more chokolate, and she's really upset."  
  
"Upset?" Snape asked, "Hermione wants chokolate, and she's upset?! For the sake of Merlin, tell her to go to sleep, she needs it!"  
  
"No!", Harry said bravely.  
  
"What?" Snape looked amazed, did the boy just deny to to as his teacher told him?  
  
"Sorry Professor, but you have to tell her: she's really upset, she's kind of desperate, and when I left the tower Ginny and Ron had to hold her, to prevent her form waking the others to look through their suitcases hunting for chokolate.She is crying, and, well, she's your wife.If you don't have any chokolate; then you tell her!"  
  
Snape looked at his student, Harry was serious, he had to go to his young wife to tell her that there was no chokolate.  
  
[This is what happens when you marry a child!] He told himself, as he found his own invisibillity cloak, and followed Potter to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
******************  
  
As the two men entered Hermiones dorm Snape realised that it proabably wouldn't be enaugh to preach common sence to Hermione, She was pacing the room, tears running down her cheeks. She looked as a drug-addict with a toothache.  
  
"Hermione?!" He said softly as he took off his invisibility cloak.  
  
Her face brightened,  
  
"Severus, you are coming with chokolate for me!" She flung herself towards him, giving him a hug.  
  
"Well, " he stuttered, and to his annoyance he heard a small giggle from Harry; Snape wasn't so intimidating towards his young wife as he was against his other students.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione, I don't have any."  
  
"But I need chokolate!" she sobbed, "I think I'll get crazy if I don't get any!"  
  
"At least we will.." Ron muttered from his corner, and Snape didn't even bother to rebuke him, as he realised the truth in the young mans words.  
  
"Dumbledore!" Ginny said all of a sudden, Snape turned around, "where?"  
  
"No, " She said, "He's not here, but he has chokolate, don't you think?"  
  
************  
  
"Chokolate-covered candy slugs!" Harry whispered to the gargoyle whit a shudder.  
  
That sounded disgusting, [I hope that's not the only sweets Dumbledore have!] He said to himself as the hidden door opened.  
  
**************  
  
Snape turned in bed, trying to sleep.  
  
[Well, this chocolate-thing turned our unexpected well], he smiled to himself, and moved closer to the warm body at his side. As Dumbledore came to rescue with a whole bag of chokolatefrogs, he also agreed to Hermione moving back in with Severus, permanently. It would soon be inpossible to hide her condition anyway, and it was obvious that she needed someone to take care of her needs, as the headmaster diplomatically put his words when he delivered the chokolate.,  
  
Severus Snape smiled as Hermione turned in her sleep, pushing her belly against him; suddenly he felt a small movement under the tight skin. Like a message from inside, Hermione was asleep, it felt like the baby was talking directly to him!? He stroked the belly with a soft caress, and was rewarded with another kick.  
  
With a happy smile the Potions Master of Hogwarts fell asleep together with his family.  
  
TBC?..  
  
Give me reviews!!!!!!! But, as I said I allready know that I cant spell.. 


End file.
